


La vida solo es sueño

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su mirada, apagada y sin vida, había perdido su color hacia muchísimo tiempo entre recuerdos dolorosos. “Poe”, decía la lapida en relieve, Hyoga jamás había conocido a un Poe, salvo al escritor. Un nuevo año que pasaba sin más que la ausencia de Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida solo es sueño

La lluvia caía copiosa sobre el saco negro de extraño sujeto de cabello rubio. Su mirada, apagada y sin vida, había perdido su color hacia muchísimo tiempo entre recuerdos dolorosos. Estaba fija sobre una tumba, una tumba tan ajena como cercana. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues... porque ese sepulcro no le pertenecía a nadie que él conociese.

 

“Poe”, decía la lapida en relieve, Hyoga jamás había conocido a un Poe, salvo al escritor, pero obvio que no se trataba de ese.

 

Esa tumba a la vez era algo muy personal, un símbolo quizás. Un punto de comienzo y de fin. Ese nicho estaba ligado a otro hombre, a un hombre del que no debió enamorarse de esa manera tan irracional. Intentar formar una vida con él había sido una sentencia de muerte.

   
El Cisne había olvidado lo que era llorar desde hacía varios años, sin embargo frente a esa tumba de su muy “querido amigo Poe” sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo conseguir llorar si las “canillas” del alma están cerradas?

  
Cómo lo venía haciendo desde hacía siete años, visitaba esa extraña tumba con la esperanza de que su amante apareciera de improviso con su habitual sonrisa y su dulzura para arrancarlo de ese abismo en el que se había sumergido desde su desaparición. Pero no, un nuevo año que pasaba sin más que la ausencia de Shun.

 

Y lo peor de todo era no tener ninguna noticia de él, ni siquiera una llamada o un mensaje, nadie que le dijese que estaba bien o que estaba mal. Inclusive que si estaba muerto. Hyoga supuso desde el comienzo que Ikki podía tener algo que ver detrás de todo eso, pero... ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar el temerario Phoenix? ¿Sería capaz de... de matar a...? ¡No! El Cisne no se permitió albergar esa duda.

  
Sin esperanzas, el rubio se alejó del lugar caminando con calma a través del panteón, con esa sensación en su pecho de estar “estancado”, de no avanzar en nada y de retroceder otra vez en el tiempo, recordando los buenos momentos con Andrómeda.

 

Por algo iba religiosamente todos los años a esa tumba, cumpliendo lo pactado con Shun, por algo esperaba a Shun, por algo estaba allí, aún con vida. Eso quería decir que tal vez había esperanzas, que si la muerte no lo había visitado era porque estaba en lo cierto: Shun se encontraba con vida, en algún lugar, pero con vida.

 

La pregunta era ¿en dónde?

 

Dándose por vencido dio la media vuelta para apartarse del lugar, la lluvia comenzaba a cesar aunque las finas gotas seguían cayendo sobre el ya empapado sacón negro.

  
Quiso sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno, pero un niño lo distrajo. Iba corriendo a su encuentro como si se conociesen.

  
Una vez frente al hombre rubio, el niño regularizó su respiración y separó el mojado flequillo de la frente, las gotas resbalaban sobre su redonda cara.  
  
—Señor... tengo un mensaje para usted... —tosió un poco para aclarar la voz y continuó— “He vuelto”.

  
El Cisne frunció la frente, más que confundido. Ese mensaje ¿era de quien conjeturaba?

  
—¿Quién te dio ese mensaje?  
  
El pequeño se encogió de hombros. En un intento desesperado por quitarse todas las dudas Hyoga lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacudió, exigiéndole información, algo más que esas simples palabras.   
  
—¡No lo sé, no lo sé! —se limitó a gritar el niño, un tanto adolorido por el brusco movimiento.   
  
Recién ahí Hyoga notó su comportamiento y guardó compostura, soltando aquellos débiles brazos que no tenían la culpa, permitiéndole así al crío continuar hablando, más que nada impulsado por el miedo.   
  
—S-Solo un hombre, un hombre de cabello verde me dio un dólar para que... para que le dijera eso... estaba en un auto y... —balbuceó el pequeño, temiendo a ese hombre de mal carácter.   
—Está bien... Lo siento... —recapacitó Hyoga al ver el terror que había infundido en el niño—. Toma, ve y cómprate algo —le dijo extendiéndole un billete de cinco dólares—. Eres un niño bueno... —Y se alejó, más confundido que antes, sin embargo el pequeño dio la vuelta recordando.   
—¡Ah! ¡Señor! ¡Me olvidaba! —gritó con su chillona voz—También me dijo: “Mañana a esta misma hora”.  
  
Ahora sí el niño se alejó presuroso, mientras Hyoga se dirigía a su pensión para intentar reordenar las ideas, intentar reordenar aquellos siete años de ausencias, aquellos siete años sin Shun. Por que sin duda ese mensaje era de Andrómeda: ¿Cuántos japoneses de pelo verde había en el mundo?

 

…

  
Acostado boca arriba, con los brazos debajo de la nuca en forma de almohada, Hyoga miraba la figura formada por la humedad en el techo de la pensión. Tenía tanto por preguntarle a Shun, tanto que decirle. ¿Estaba enojado con Andrómeda? Quizás un poco sí, por irse de aquella manera sin siquiera decirle algo, lo mínimo, un por lo menos “Me voy”. Sin acudir a la última cita.

 

Bueno, era cierto que Ikki había tenido mucho que ver con ese frustrado encuentro; pero demonios ¿era necesario desaparecer siete años? ¿No dar ninguna noticia?

 

Durante ese tiempo el Cisne solo se limitó a distanciarse poco a poco de todo y de todos, ya nada tuvo sentido para él. Era como si hubiese muerto, muerto hacía siete dichosos y malditos años.

  
Aun faltaban muchas horas para el encuentro, el tiempo pasaba y no pasaba, era algo tan extraño: La incertidumbre, el no saber si aún Shun... si aún Shun lo pensaba de la misma forma.

 

Tanto tiempo había pasado; antes eran adolescentes, en cambio ahora eran adultos. ¿Y si Shun se había casado, y si había tenido familia y solo iba al encuentro como un buen amigo?  
Giró para cambiar la posición, quedando frente a frente con el retrato de Andrómeda sobre su raída cómoda. Un retrato que pareció querer hablarle, decirle algo.  
  
Tanto por decir...   
Tanto que reprochar...   
Tanto por recuperar...   
  
Si es que aun había tiempo, y se sabe lo tirano que es el tiempo, hace lo que se le viene en gana.

  
No supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero se quedó dormido para despertar al otro día a causa de los molestos rayos del sol filtrándose a través de la persiana americana.

   
Se levantó y caminó hasta la ducha para darse un buen baño de agua fría, a medida que iba desprendiéndose la ropa no pudo quitar de la mente la imagen de un sonriente y “buen niño” Shun. Una vez dentro de la tina las imágenes se volvieron más osadas, recordando el último encuentro fugaz en el balcón de su propia habitación, bajo la luz de la luna.

 

El Cisne sacudió su cabeza para quitar de una buena vez aquellas imágenes y así evitar que su pene despertara antes de tiempo. Salió del baño secándose el cabello y con una toalla atada a la cintura, se vistió con rapidez y sin comer nada fue al encuentro de su amante.   
  
…   
  
De haber tenido la oportunidad, Hyoga hubiera salido corriendo cobardemente, como un niño temeroso. Es que aquella reunión lo ponía de lo más nervioso e incómodo. ¿Podría mirar a Andrómeda a la cara? ¿Podría articular palabra? En pocos minutos lo sabría, pues sus pies traicioneros lo habían llevado frente a la tumba de aquel que tenía el mismo nombre que el autor favorito de Shun, lugar que hacía siete años el mismo chico había propuesto para juntarse para escapar con el dinero que el apellido Kido les había privilegiado.

  
El Cisne metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos en señal de nerviosismo, a pesar de que había dejado de llover, aun hacía frío, aunque por supuesto no tiritaba de frío precisamente.   
  
Y como un fantasma Shun apareció caminando a lo lejos,   
Como una imagen difusa Shun se dirigió hasta ubicarse a su lado,   
Como una figura, algo real e irreal, se paró a su lado, codo a codo...   
  
Mirando la misma tumba que los nerviosos y humedecidos ojos del rubio no podían dejar de observar, pues Hyoga temió que al intentar mirar al rostro de Shun este, de forma absurda, desapareciese dejando de nueva esa sensación de vacío y soledad en su pecho, en su agrietado y adolorido corazón, en su alma muerta.   
  
—Hola... —Esa celestial voz, por lo menos para Hyoga. Se hizo oír pronunciando algo tan obvio como ridículo.

—Hola... —titubeó el Cisne de manera hipócrita, tragándose el enojo por semejante atrevimiento. Desaparecer durante siete años para venir y decir “Hola” como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndole. Miró de reojo al hombre, aún con temor a ver algo que no se le estaba permitido ver, como si estuviera quebrando algún mandamiento.   
—¿”Por qué” qué, Hyoga? —Inquirió Andrómeda con una paciencia y un semblante que le crispaban los nervios.   
—¿Por qué enviaste a ese niño con el mensaje en vez de venir tú mismo? —Con una mirada fugaz el Cisne pudo apreciar que la belleza de su amante permanecía aún intacta e inquebrantable.

 

Shun parecía brillar y destilar más que belleza. 

—Porque nos están vigilando... —respondió Andrómeda y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa triste y melancólica se plasmó en su rostro.   
  
Se produjo un pesado silencio, de esos silencios incómodos en los que no se sabe que más decir. Y tanto tenían por decirse, pero las dichosas palabras no surgían.   
  
—¿Quién? —Se atrevió a preguntar el Cisne, como un modesto intento para salir de ese incómodo silencio.

 

En su interior supo quien era esa persona.

  
—Lo sabes perfectamente —Ahora sí, dirigió sus pupilas esmeraldas a los ojos esquivos de su hombre.   
—¿Durante estos siete años? —cuestionó con desconcierto y hasta cierta gracia de tan patética situación— ¿Ikki no te ha dejado en paz?  
—Es mi hermano. Lo conoces, sabes cómo es.  
—No le temo... —aseguró con firmeza, y por primera vez sus ojos se fijaron de lleno en los de su amante. Por fin podía encontrar esa mirada, después de siete largos y agonizantes años.   
—Que cambiado que estás “Cisne”.  
—¿Para bien o para mal? —preguntó sin importarle demasiado su apariencia, si no más bien la opinión de Shun.  
—Pareces un vago de película —comentó Andrómeda, divertido— Y eso me excita... —soltó a lo último, demostrando que la inocencia que caracterizaba a Shun lo había abandonado dejando paso a un hombre sensual.   
  
Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír frente a esta escena, sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho, quiso decir algo pero las palabras, traicioneras, no lo dejaron. A pesar de tenerlo allí, a su lado aún no podía sentirse feliz, pero ¿por qué? Quizás porque todavía necesitaba escuchar, necesitaba explicaciones.

 

Necesitaba respuestas que solo Shun podía darle.   
  
—¿Vamos a tomar algo? Estoy que me muero del hambre... —propuso el Cisne consiguiendo que Shun asintiera conforme. De golpe, era como si esos siete años solo hubieran sido producto de la imaginación.  
—Vamos en mi auto.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron en un _Cadillac_ negro rumbo a algún restaurante de mala muerte, Shun había insistido ir allí para evitar levantar sospechas, no quiso que los encontraran con tanta facilidad.   
  
…  
  
Sentados frente a frente no tuvieron más opciones que investigarse mutuamente, en silencio se estudiaron con minuciosidad para ver lo que había hecho con ellos el paso del tiempo. Una sonrisa cómplice y compartida fue el disparo inicial para una conversación, se notaba el ambiente tenso, muy cargado, mientras la mesera depositaba las tazas sobre la mesa para dos.   
  
—¿Y? ¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Shun echándose hacia atrás para permitir la visión de su amigo, con casi el mismo entusiasmo de antaño, _casi_... pues en sus ojos se podían ver el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza. No solo Hyoga la había pasado mal todos esos años.   
  
Entonces, si Andrómeda había sufrido tanto como él ¿por qué carajo se había alejado de esa manera tan irracional? Por primera vez, el Cisne reparó en el vestuario de su acompañante: un sobretodo marrón que combinaba exquisitamente con un pantalón de la misma tonalidad y una camisa blanca con un par de botones abiertos que sugerían demasiado.   
  
—Te ves... te ves... —con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y la mirada ensoñadora, se limitó a negar con la cabeza al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir tan magnífica escena.   
—¿Tan mal estoy? —preguntó de nuevo fingiendo dolor.   
—¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No pienses eso! Es que no encuentro palabras para describir la belleza angelical que posees.   
—Siempre tan payaso —reprochó Shun divertido, dando el último sorbo a su café.

 

¿Desde cuándo le gustaba el café? Antes solía odiarlo, no podía ni olerlo. Reparaba en que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Parecían dos extraños. 

—Si quieres... —susurró Hyoga de manera sensual y con un brillo especial en los ojos— puedo expresar con hechos todo lo que me motivas.  
  
No necesitaron más palabras para terminar en la pobre pensión de Hyoga. Todo el deseo contenido por años se deshizo entre sus ropas, cuando quedaron desnudos y a merced de sus manos y de sus ansias.

 

El Cisne recorrió el cuerpo de amante con pasión y desenfreno, descubriendo que la intimidad de Shun parecía estar acostumbrada a ese trato, quiso preguntar, pero comprendía que no era momento.

 

Con violencia Andrómeda se aferro a la espalda de su hombre, clavándole los dedos para luego caer con el Cisne entre las piernas. Fue corta, pero profunda e intensa la penetración, durante ese breve momento el ruso tuvo la posibilidad de sentirlo en carne y hueso, fue como volver el tiempo atrás, recuperar lo perdido, pero no olvidado.

 

Shun permaneció firme, aferrándose a la espalda de Hyoga como queriendo evitar una brusca separación.

  
En pocos segundos habían eyaculado, liberando parte de toda esa angustia que habían albergado durante tanto tiempo. Ambos quisieron llorar de felicidad, pero no se permitieron soltar una sola lágrima más. Los ojos de Shun, los ojos de aquel hombre que amaba con locuras mostraban emociones extrañas y confusas. Lucía más tristes que lo usual, como si escondiesen un profundo y oscuro secreto.

  
Boca arriba, sobre el colchón por completo desordenado, se limitaron a pensar en diversas cuestiones. Sumergidos en sus pensamientos no notaron el paso del tiempo ni el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar.

 

Andrómeda reparó en las pésimas condiciones, que sin necesidad, su hombre estaba viviendo, no quiso investigar, por eso guardó silencio al respecto.  
  
—Shun... ¿has estado con alguien estos últimos años? —por fin pudo hacer aquella pregunta tonta que le carcomía la cabeza, tonta por ser la respuesta tan obvia. Sin embargo Shun respondió con otra pregunta.   
—¿Y tú?

  
Para alentarlo a hablar, Hyoga respondió sin quejarse.

  
—Solo con mujeres. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado con otro hombre?  
  
Andrómeda suspiró. Millones de imágenes bombardearon su cabeza, entre ellas el extraño amor que su hermano le venía profesando desde hacía, casualmente, siete años.   
  
—No... —mintió. ¿Cómo explicar que su único amante durante ese tiempo había sido su propio hermano mayor? Muy a su pesar, pero lo había sido.   
—¿Por qué huiste? —se aventuro a indagar el Cisne, notando que su ángel le estaba mintiendo.   
—No huí —se incorporó para alcanzar la ropa tirada a un costado de la cama.   
—¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué durante siete años no fuiste capaz de hacerme saber sobre ti? ¿Por qué Shun? —preguntó con sumo dolor en cada una de sus palabras. Un destello de enojo y de reproche en la mirada.   
—Era lo mejor para los dos... —respondió Andrómeda tratando de ser lo menos explícito posible.   
—Dime la verdad... ¿Ikki tuvo que ver con todo eso?... ¿Con tu partida? —Al ver que solo se limitaba a asentir, sin explicar demasiado, agregó enfurecido—: ¡Maldición Shun, no eres un crío! ¡No es tu padre!   
—Créeme, fue por nuestro bien... —“ _Nos iba a matar_ ”, reflexionó para sí mismo.   
—No lo entiendo. ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó el Cisne poniéndose de pie con toda su desnudes a flor de piel.   
—No hay nada que entender, Hyoga —de nuevo volvía a hablarle con esa tranquilidad que le crispaba los nervios.   
—El todavía no puede vernos juntos. ¡No entiendo a ese maldito homofóbico!  
—¡Hyoga! —reprimió el menor al escuchar esas palabras— Por favor... —suplicó— aun es mi hermano, no digas esas cosas frente mío.  
—¡¿Me dirás que no es cierto?! —increpó con profunda molestia, llevando las manos a la cintura.   
—Quizás lo sea, pero no importa. No hables así. 

A Hyoga le hubiera gustado seguir la discusión, pero no pudo al notar que Shun ya había terminado de vestirse para intentar irse por la puerta.

  
—¿A... A dónde vas? —vaciló Hyoga con desconcierto, acercándose a su amante.   
—Me tengo que ir, Cisne... —respondió con los ojos empañados, a punto de llorar.

 

Acarició con sutileza la mejilla de él, intentando sonreír, pero fue más una mueca de tristeza que una sonrisa en sí.

   
—¿Adónde? ¿Volverás? ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —Tan cerca que había estado de poder lograr su cometido, su sueño adolescente de escaparse con su amor prohibido. Como en una bella película o en alguna obra de teatro.  
—Ya ha pasado tiempo, Hyoga… no somos niños. No podemos estar juntos —. Fue dura la verdad.   
—Por favor, Shun, sé que no quieres irte... —suplicó con desgarro al notar que, a pesar de estar despidiéndose, Shun no se iba— Por favor, necesito... Necesito explicaciones, necesito saber porque te vas así, de nuevo...   
—Vístete... que yo necesito un trago —dijo Andrómeda con voz parca.   
  
En pocos segundos el Cisne se vistió con lo primero que encontró y con el corazón en un puño salió de la pensión acompañándolo, en camino al bar más cercano.

 

Cuando atinó a ir en coche, Shun lo frenó en seco.   
  
—No, vayamos caminando...   
—¿Por qué?... —preguntó con molestia, cansado de preguntar y harto de tantos secretos. 

Andrómeda, también estaba cansado de no tener las respuestas necesarias para el hombre que amaba. Lo tomó de los hombros y mirándolo fijo se lo dijo.

  
—¡Hyoga! ¡Entiende! Me están vigilando y si me ven contigo...   
—¿Qué? ¿Qué harán? —desafió con el fin de saber.   
—Nos mataran. —Lo soltó y bajó la vista para agregar apesadumbrado—, me escape… por eso puedo estar contigo, pero no tardaran en encontrarme si es que aun no lo hicieron, por eso Hyoga... Ya perdí mucho tiempo, si desaparezco por mas horas...   
—Shun... —lo frenó, enojado con la situación— ya eres un adulto si no me equivoco... ¿A que le temes, maldición? ¿A tu hermano le temes?  
—No precisamente a él. No me importa lo que me pase a mí... pero Hyoga entiéndeme, te matara... Y lo hará, no sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado en estos siete años.   
  
Eso era muy cierto, el Phoenix era capaz de matar al Cisne con tal de no perder a Shun, pues con tan solo imaginar que ese ser nefasto metía su virilidad en la cavidad, que en su insana mente, él creía que era solo de su propiedad, le revolvía el estómago y lo llevaba al borde de la locura.   
  
“Celos”. Eran puro celos lo que motivaba a Ikki.   
  
…  
  
“Lo único que faltaba”. Pensó Hyoga sentado en la barra de aquel bar en compañía de Shun, “Ikki todo un mafioso” “¿Así que su ‘gente’ buscaban a Shun?” “¡Que cretino!” Y según Andrómeda el Phoenix poseía influencias en toda la ciudad, por eso su afán por esconderse y ser visto lo menos posible en compañía.   
  
—¿Qué pedirás? —consultó haciéndole volver en sí.   
—Pues, un destornillador por mi está bien.   
—Yo quiero un licor de café.  
  
El barman atento, demasiado atento para el gusto del ruso, comenzó a preparar los tragos. Shun intentaba darle charla a Hyoga, comentarle sobre novedades como que Seiya y Shiryu habían ido a vivir juntos a París, tierra neutral para el idioma decían ellos, y así evitar un poco tener que dar más explicaciones. Pretendía aparecer de la nada y decir solo “Hola” después de siete años.

   
El Cisne no supo si se encontraba “perseguido” por la advertencia de Shun sobre que Ikki tenía ojos en todas partes, pero aquel barman no le gustó para nada, pues sin reparo hablaba por teléfono observándolos sin descaro. A los pocos minutos el hombre apareció con los tragos.   
  
—Era hora... —se quejó el rubio cansado de esperar y muy molesto con la situación. 

Mientras Shun tomaba de su trago, él se recargó contra la barra sin prestarle demasiada atención al suyo.

  
—¿Qué tiene el destornillador? —preguntó Shun curioso.   
—Es una bebida sencilla: Vodka y jugo de naranja —respondió con desgano.   
—¡Oh! Parece rico.  
—Es un tanto fuerte a tu licorcito de café —aclaró Hyoga sin interés—Es un poco más seco.  
—¿Quieres probar el mío? Yo probare del tuyo.  
—No, gracias... —Al ver que Andrómeda le robaba su trago, riendo divertido, el Cisne exclamó—¡Ey, mocoso! ¡No me robes mi trago! Borracho.  
  
Shun dio un sorbo, dos, tres y a los pocos segundo comenzó a sentirse mareado, con el corazón agitado el Cisne consiguió frenar su desmayo, el vaso que por poco mas cae, consiguió agarrarlo a tiempo con la mano libre y olerlo: ¿Veneno? Olía a Milo, por algún extraño motivo.

  
La gente de ese lugar, la mayoría borrachos, no le dio importancia al hecho en sí. El ruso estrelló el vaso contra el piso y observó al barman en la otra punta de la mesa, en poco tiempo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de tipos que iban a su encuentro.

  
—Sácame de aquí... —susurró Andrómeda con lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas.   
  
Sin saber bien que hacer, el rubio arrastró a un moribundo Shun hasta la salida del bar. Huir no fue difícil, pero la mente de Hyoga era pura confusión.

 

¡Ese vaso era para él! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Shun tuvo que beber de él?!

 

En un callejón lo suficientemente apartado de todos, el Cisne depositó el cuerpo de su amante sobre la acera fría.   
  
—¡Resiste Shun! Enseguida buscare ayuda. Verás que te pondrás bien... —intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano firme de Andrómeda no le permitió alejarse demasiado.   
—Te lo dije, Hyoga... iban a matarte... —Una sonrisa y una lágrima surcó su rostro de niño—. Qué bueno... qué bueno que yo... que yo pude evitarlo... ¿no?... me alegro de…  
  
Frente a esas palabras, el rubio cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Shun y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amante solo pudo llorar, pues sabía que por más ayuda médica Shun no sobreviviría, y todo por su culpa, todo por exigirle unos minutos más de compañía, todo por ese vaso destinado a él.

 

Qué injusta e irónica era la vida.

  
Eran Santos, habían luchado infinidades de veces contra enemigos que harían temblar a cualquiera, Shun había padecido las rosas envenenadas de Aphrodite y ahora... en ese oscuro y frío callejón, la vida y el destino se burlaban de ellos, pues era casi un insulto para un Santo morir de aquella forma, pero era tan real como que Shun ya había fallecido. Había abandonado esta tierra y, frente a esa escena, al Cisne, como el guerrero de los Hielos, solo le quedaba un camino: Ir en busca del Phoenix, el culpable de todo eso.   
  
…  
  
No hizo falta ir en busca de él, Hyoga había pasado tanto tiempo junto al cuerpo inerte de Shun que no reparó en la hora, ni en que ya lo habían encontrado. De varios autos bajaron hombres que iban en busca de Andrómeda sin saber que la supuesta víctima había sido él mismo.

 

Fue suficiente para el Cisne, aunque fueron solo unos segundos, había podido descargar parte de su furia contenida y la impotencia que sentía por esa muerte, que le había arrebatado toda la esperanza de una vida mejor.

 

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los supuestos hombres de Ikki, bajo el puño congelante que con toda la furia descargó a cuenta gente se le quiso acercar.

  
No faltó mucho para que Ikki apareciese, bajó de un coche similar a los anteriores, notando el destrozo en el lugar y el tan característico golpe congelador del Cisne, una minúscula partícula de nieve cayó sobre su rostro. Recién ahí el Phoenix pudo comprender: Hyoga permanecía aún con vida... Entonces ¿por qué le notificaron la muerte? Quizás... Quizás...

 

Los ojos del hombre se crisparon de bronca y miedo, caminó con rapidez hasta toparse con un enemigo en perfectas condiciones, destilando furia por todos sus poros. ¿A cuántos había matado ya Hyoga?

 

Detrás de él un cuerpo yacía sin vida, un cuerpo que los ojos de Ikki pudieron constatar que era de su hermano menor.   
  
—¡Phoenix! —exclamó Hyoga haciendo que su voz rebotara contra las paredes del callejón. Aturdido, el Phoenix dio la vuelta ignorando a su antiguo compañero de batallas—. ¡Cobarde! —La temperatura del lugar había descendido con brusquedad— ¡Eres lo suficiente hombre para mandar a envenenar a alguien, pero no para hacerle frente! ¡Cobarde! ¡¿Qué fue del temerario Phoenix?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime!

  
Unos hombres iban al encuentro de su señor, consternados por la situación.

   
—¡Ikki - San! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —Los seis hombres se frenaron en seco al ver el cuerpo de Shun sobre la acera.   
  
Sin responder nada, Ikki descargó toda su furia, como lo había hecho con anterioridad el Cisne contra todos sus hombres, no paró hasta matar al último de ellos, como si así remendase un poco el estúpido error cometido.  
  
—¡Idiotas! —Les gritó en un estado de locura a sus hombres ya muertos —¡Envenenaron al hombre equivocado!   
—¡Esto Ikki es tu culpa! ¡Tú mataste a Shun! ¡Tú lo envenenaste! ¡Tus estúpidos arrebatos de “hermano mayor” terminaron por matar a Shun a través de estos siete años! ¡Tus celos!...   
  
Con una calma desmedida, el Phoenix dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el Cisne. Ambos con los ojos inyectados de frustración, impotencia y enojo mutuo, manchados de sangre y con los puños listos.   
  
—Tú, Cisne, no tienes la capacidad mental para comprender mis sentimientos. ¡Tú, Cisne, no comprendes lo que Shun significaba para mí! —Comenzó a decir acercándose con lentitud a su enemigo— ¡Tú, Cisne, con tu calentura adolescente creíste que los sentimientos de Shun hacia mí iban a cambiar!   
—Estás enfermo, Ikki... Estás enfermo... —negó el Cisne reiteradas veces.   
—Pobre, Cisne —ironizó— pensó que podría contra el “hermano mayor” —se burló con sorna, demostrando que ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

 

Sin duda el saber que su hermanito había muerto a causa de su orden consiguió volverlo más loco de lo que ya estaba.

   
—Creo, Ikki... —murmuró una vez cerca de él— que tenemos un problema por resolver.   
  
De inmediato Ikki lanzó un puño cargado Cosmos Energía contra el rubio quien, debido a la cólera, no le importó ser golpeado, por el contrario respondió con un golpe similar haciendo que Ikki trastrabillara un poco.

  
Hyoga creyó que el golpe había surtido efecto por la posición encorvada del Phoenix, pero fue toda una treta, pues en un segundo, un golpe sorpresivo dio contra su boca, causándole un profundo sangrado, el Cisne no se quedó atrás y esquivando hacia un costado intentó defenderse, pero al querer tomar cierta distancia para poder ejecutar el Diamond Dust, Ikki se le adelantó y con un golpe certero logró lanzarle su Hou Yoku Ten Shou. Caminó hasta el ruso para poder darle el último golpe y asegurarse de que muriera de una buena vez por todas. El puño del Phoenix se clavó en su abdomen, aprisionándolo contra una pared.

 

Poco a poco Hyoga comenzó a perder fuerzas y supo que su destino, afortunado destino, era seguir a Shun a los Campos Elíseos, o al mismo Averno si era necesario... Y no se iría sin Ikki, por eso, sorprendiéndolo, en un intento desesperado por vencer y como último recurso, el Cisne clavó su puño en el pecho de Ikki para comenzar a descender la temperatura y así poder congelar su corazón.  
  
—¡¿Qué haces, Cisne?! ¡Ya estás muerto! ¡Muérete de una jodida vez! —titubeó el Phoenix confundido, pero a la vez notando la nefasta situación en la que se encontraba.   
—Te llevaré conmigo, y le pedirás perdón a Shun en persona por todo el daño que le causaste... —Un destello en el Cosmos del ruso... Y el corazón de Ikki dejó de latir.   
  
Hyoga retiró el puño dejando que el cuerpo cayera pesadamente al suelo, ya sin vida. Caminó hasta donde descansaba su amante, con su cara de porcelana sin luz, para poder irse al otro mundo con aquella gloriosa visión, pues ni muerto la belleza abandonaba a Shun.

 

Sin dudas era el ángel más hermoso que Dios podía pedir. 

El Cisne se llevó una mano al abdomen, de donde la sangre brotó con intensidad bañando sus ropas, una sonrisa surcó sus labios antes de caer junto a Shun…  
  
Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre, lo espió sin permiso una última vez.   
  
Cisne había muerto mucho antes, hacía ya siete años.   
  
La vida solo es un sueño, pero a veces despertamos.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
